Automatic labeling machinery is known in the art as providing the ability to dynamically apply labels to various packages or products. Typically, labels are transferred onto a surface by first mechanically peeling the label from a backing strip reel and adhering the label to a label holding grid by a temporary vacuum. As a surface of a package passes within a few inches from the label holding grid, an air blast from the label holding grid transports the label to the surface. After transference, the label is securely affixed to the surface by physically pressing the label onto the surface by using a rubber wheel, or a cushioned pad, etc.
Concomitant with the ability to transfer a label to a surface, conventional labeling machinery systems usually affix the label to a rapidly moving surface of an arbitrarily shaped package being transported on a conveyor belt. To accommodate the various package sizes, a conventional labeling system is usually situated at a fixed section of the conveyor belt and either the labeling device or the target package is mechanically displaced to provide the appropriate label-to-surface proximity. Since there are innumerable methods for moving the labeling device and/or target package, these methods are not discussed herein with any particularity.
Notwithstanding the above, it is generally known that conventional labeling systems are prone to mis-transference or mis-targeting errors as the speed of the conveyor is increased or when the label-to-surface proximity exceeds 3–4 inches. Also, the inertial weight of the labeling device and its form factor are known to present operational difficulties during movement. Additionally, label liner flow path, control of the reel take-up and various other aspects of label registration, air blast control, etc., are known to present difficulties which are often not well addressed in conventional systems.
Accordingly, there has been a need for automatic labeling methods and systems which address aspects of the above and other deficiencies in the conventional art.